Of Different Worlds
by PrincessMahina1
Summary: Princess Kousagi Selene II , otherwise known as simply Kousagi , finally gets to meet her Idol . From their odd encounter to their budding romance , will Kousagi stay with Seiya despite his history with her mother ?
1. Odd Encounter

Auntie Minako used to tell me wonderful stories of three idols when i was a young girl . She would sing to me their melodious music , although a bit off key . i remember how i would ask her to write down the lyrics and beg for their cd's . Luckily as a young teenager , she had kept all of her old memorbilia of the three idols . Mother used to tell me stories of one of the specifit idols .His name was Seiya Kou . and i fell in love with him on the same night i heard all about him . He was to be my knight in shining armour , i used to say to my mother . She would inturn give me a weary smile and say " The hearts wants , what the heart wants my dear ". Back then i didnt understand what she ,meant by that but as i grew older i finally understood .

it was a spring afternoon and i had been strolling in the royal gardens , as i usually was . The aroma of roses was heavy in the air and i couldnt help but bask in it . i lay on the soft green grass and stared at the fluffy white clouds above me , content with how my day was starting out . As i readied myself for a cozy nap , i heard some rustling in the bushes . Me being the cuirous kitten that i was , decided to investigate wand wander over to the bushes. With all the confidence i had i said "You know , oyur not being very discreet if your spying on me ? " . it was meant to sound threatening but it came out off more as sarcasm. The rustling in the bushes continued and as i neared closer ,a young man jumped out of the bushes and knocked me over . we both landed with a thud , with him on top of me and our faces mere inches away . i blushed and quickly pushed the man off of me " How dare you assault me ! " i glared at the young man who in return was brushing dirt off of his coat . " Im so sorry , miss ... ? " he held out his hand and i took it . he helped me up and i asnwered his question . " my name is Princess Kousagi Selene , Kousagi for short . Not Miss . " i stuck pout my tongue at him and he chuckled .  
" My my , you remind me of her so much ... " i was about to question him when i soon realizd that he looked familiar . " ... S-seiya-kun ? " i questioned , almost a little too hesitantly . He gave me a funny look and said " i see Little Odango knows my name " . he snickered at the look on my face . " Dont call me that ! " i said . But in the back of my mind i was fawning over the fact that i had finally met my dream idol .

"So ,what brings you here Seiya-kun ?" i asked as we both walked through the halls of the crystal palace . Soon after the garden incident , we quickly wamred up to eacother . Which was strange , he seemed to act so familiar with me even thought i had just met him . That thought made my heart flutter . Childish dreams were flowing back into my head and i couldnt help but wonder if they could possibly come true ." im here on duty with my Princess who has important matters to discuss with your mother " . Well that answered one of my questions . " If thats true , then why were oyu in the royal gardens ?" i pointed an accusing fnger at him while my other hand rested on my gown , which was ruined by the way . he sweat-dropped " uhhhh , well you see ...i kinda got bored and wandered off . Political business bores me to death . Kinda makes me feel grateful that im not of royal blood ." .

" Yea well your lucky , being a princess isnt all its cracked up to be . Belive me , id much rather spend my days laying out in the gardens , sleeping ".i said as i lead us to our other garden , the one with the crystaline pond in the middle . Seiya took my hand and lead me over to the pond . i blushed but followed him nonethelsee . i just hoped he couldnt hear my heart pounding . " Most woman would kill to be in your osition right now " he said as we sat next to the pond . i took my heels off and dipped my feet in the soothing water . " And why is that ? " he closed his eyes for a few monets and said " Because most woman would be fawning over me , i am a pop idol after all " he showed off htat cocky grin of his and at that moment i realized that my mother was right , the heart wants , what the heart wants . That just left my last question unanswered .  
"Seiya-kun ?" i asked as i layed back into the grass with my feet still in the water. " Yes , Kousagi ? "  
i bit my lip and said " How do know my mother so well ?" 


	2. Explanation

I couldn't help but wonder if Seiya-kun was avoiding me . These past few weeks that he's been here , not once has he said hi to me , which irked me to a degree. i sighed as i sat in my bedroom staring up at the ceiling. But i wasn't staring aimlessly of course . i was starting at a poster of Seiya that Auntie Minako had given me as a birthday present last year . She had many others while on her tours with them and various other fan-related objects that she would soon pass down to me . Her daughter Aino Aimi , wasn't really interested in the Threelights . i replayed the events of a few weeks ago . the moment when i realized that me and seiya could never be . It had nothing to do with our age difference ,it was so much more than that . i rubbed at my puffy red eyes and rolled over as i heard a knock at my door . i quietly said " Come in ".  
it was my older sister , Chibiusa or Usa-chan as she liked to be called now . She was dressed in her usual pink dress and her hair in its traditional odango. She was much older than i but she appeared only a few years older than me .She sat at the end of my end "What's wrong imouto ? I thought you would be out in the city with Seiya-san ? . She tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear and gave me a sweet smile ." Why would i want to be around someone who thinks of me as someone else ? " i answered as i buried my face into my pillow . i was angered by how Seiya saw me as a mirror image of my mother . i was not her and i would never be her.  
Usa sighed " Imouto , you cant expect him to adjust so quickly . You have to give him a chance to show you that he DOES love you for you and not for what or who he sees you " . She kissed the top of my head and left me to my thoughts .  
i always hated it when she was right . i decided it was about the right time to lay out in the grass and take a possible nap to help me forget about my thoughts for awhile.  
i closed the door behind me and wandered off to my favorite spot in gardens. it was just about twilight and the fireflies had decided to come out and play . it made the scene even more breathtaking . i layed out in the grass and stared at the fireflies and stars above me . Then i heard some rustling in the bushes and stood up just as quickly . " I am soooo not in the mood to put up with people right now !" .  
She heard a low chuckle and blushed at who it was . " Calm down Odango , its just me .".it was Seiya . I glared at him and started to walk away from him but he grabbed my wrist and stopped . " Now hold up Odango , i dint come all the way back here to apologize just to be stood up .  
i looked over my shoulder and said " You came back...to apologize ? " . He let go of my wrist and went limp at my side.H nodded his head and took my hands in his face . i Bit my lip and tried to look away but his grip was firm . i placed my hands on his wrists and said " Then apologize..." . i was about ready to cry at that moment but i couldn't just yet.  
He let go of his grip on my face and hugged me . " Odango... im not very good at these things... " . i could feel the heat of his face on my shoulder as he said this . " I dont love you ...fro the reasons you think " . I held my breath at was he was getting ready to say . He continued. " I love you because you are you . Your your own person and that took some thinking on my part . And im sorry that upset you the other day , but i really do love you ...Kousagi-chan " . He kissed the top of my head and we layed out on the grass , awaiting for the day to end .


End file.
